The Poisonous love Potion
by sophie19114
Summary: What happens when Shampoo slips Ranma a very powerful love potion that causes him to fall in love with her? What Shampoo doesn't know is that the love potion she gave Ranma is poisonous, and will kill him within 48 hours. It is now up to Akane to save him before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Ranma, were going to be late!" I yelled as we ran down the street.

"Well it's your fault you didn't wake me up this morning!" he yelled back as he stuck his tongue out at me.

I could hear the bell beginning to ring as we made our way to the entrance of the school. The gates slowly began to close as we ran towards them at a rapid pace. They were just about to close completely as Ranma and I quickly slid in between the two black steel gates, and made it onto school grounds. "Well that was close," I panted. I looked up to find Ranma already making his way to the doors of the school. "Hey!"

"Well come on then stupid, we can't be late for class after all that!" he yelled back at me.

I quickly ran after him, and we made our way to class. As class dragged on I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and that was never good. The last time I had this feeling upper classman Kuno was possessed by that sword, and that was not fun. I impatiently tapped my foot on the ground as the teacher dragged on about the history of Japan. _'I hope nothing bad happens,' _I thought.

"Could you stop tapping you're foot?" Ranma whispered in an irked tone.

"Wh…what?" I shook my head; I was totally spacing out. "Oh sorry," I stopped tapping my foot, and looked at the clock. _'Five minutes!' _I thought happily. Finally after five long minutes the bell rang, and we were dismissed for lunch. I sat and ate in silence as my friends all gossiped around me. _'Why am I so distracted?' _I wondered.

"RANMA!" I heard a voice call out, and it was not just any voice, it was Shampoo's. She burst through the door, and immediately made her way over to Ranma. "I made you special drink. It is old recipe of great grandmada!" she squealed as she forced the cup on Ranma.

"Gee, thanks Shampoo," he sighed, he was clearly annoyed with her, but he drank it anyway.

I watched as Shampoo's face turned extremely happy for some reason. _'Did she do something to his drink?' _I questioned myself. I watched as Ranma's eyes widened for a split second, and then turned back to normal. "Wow Shampoo that was good! Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" he asked with a flirtatious smile.

She giggled. "Does Ranma love Shampoo now?" she asked inching closer to him.

Ranma nodded. "I love you Shampoo, you are the only one for me. Let's get married," he responded.

That was it; I had enough. "Ranma!" I shouted throwing my textbook at him. It hit him in the face with a loud SMACK. "Shampoo what did you do to that drink?"

Shampoo now stood in front of me. "Stupid Akane, Shampoo give him love potion. Now he love Shampoo, not you," she said with an evil smirk as she made her way back over to Ranma who now had a big red mark on his face in the shape of my textbook. "We go on date now?" she asked him.

I balled my fists as my face turned red with anger. "Of course, anything for you my love," he stated as they strolled out of the classroom, leaving me there frozen in shock.

AN: Okay, so I just recently got into Ranma ½ and honestly I love it. I can see the similarities between it and Inuyasha, and I have even heard a lot of the same voices. This is my first Ranma ½ fic so I hope you all love it as much as I do! The first chapter is a little short, but the other ones will be much longer! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"RANMA!" I yelled racing down the hall after them. Shampoo noticed that I was following them, so she began to quicken her pace. "You stop right there! You don't love her, it's a love potion!" I tried to reason with him.

Ranma then turned to face me, his arm still around Shampoo. "Akane I love Shampoo, it's not a love potion," he told me with a straight face.

I cross my arms, and pouted. "Fine, don't believe me. Why do I even bother trying to help you when you clearly don't want it? Go, I hope you two are happy together!" I yelled, and stormed out of school.

I wondered through the back roads aimlessly; all I could think about was how stupid Ranma was for drinking that stupid love potion. "That jerk!" I whispered harshly to myself as I finally made it home.

I walked in to find Kasumi in the kitchen, as usual. "Why hello Akane!" she said in her high pitched voice. "Where is Ranma? Shouldn't he be with you?" she asked with a look of curiosity.

I rolled my eyes. "Why should he be with me? It's not like I'm his babysitter," I muttered, and sat down to drink some tea to see if it would calm me down. _'That stupid jerk, always getting in trouble, and expecting me to help him; well not this time,' _I thought to myself staring blankly at the wall parallel to me.

I suddenly heard the door open, and I sprang to my feet, hoping that it was Ranma. I turned the corner only to find Nabiki just getting home from school. I sighed deeply, and returned to my spot at the table. "Were you expecting someone else?" Nabiki asked, taking a seat next to me.

"No, why do you care?" I was slowly becoming irritated with this whole situation.

"I don't, you just seemed like you were expecting someone other then me to walk through that door. Where's Ranma?" she asked looking around.

"I don't know, he's probably out with his new fiancé planning their wedding," I grumbled.

"What?" she asked with a puzzled expression appearing on her face.

I sighed. "Shampoo showed up at school today, and managed to slip Ranma a love potion. Now Ranma thinks he is in love with her, it's pathetic," I yawned as if I was bored, but deep inside I was really worried.

"What did you say?" I heard a familiar voice ask behind me.

I turned to see Cologne, Shampoo's great grandmother. "Like I said, Ranma thinks he is in love with Shampoo because of some stupid love potion."

A worried look suddenly appeared on her face. "We need to find Ranma before it is too late. The love potion Shampoo gave Ranma not only made him fall in love with her, but it will also kill him in two days time. The love potion was created to get revenge on someone who stole that person's lover."

I did a spit take with my tea. "What! How…is there a way to cure him?" I asked with a shaky breath. My heart felt like it was slowly making its way up my throat.

"Yes but we must find them both first. I will check the restaurant, you check the park and anywhere else you can think of," she said, and was out the door in a flash.

I got up as fast as I could, and rushed out of the house. I frantically ran down the streets yelling Ranma's name. I could see the park coming into view so I ran even faster. I wondered around the park for a few minutes when I heard a voice call my name behind me. "Akane!" it called.

I turned to see Shampoo running towards me with a worried look on her face. "There is something wrong with Ranma. He fine one minutes, then he pass out on the ground," she pointed to a bench where Ranma laid motionless.

"Ranma!" I yelled pushing Shampoo out of the way and ran towards him. I felt like the world was falling apart all around me as I yelled his name. He wasn't moving, and I wasn't sure if he was even breathing. "We need to get him home right now, Cologne can help when we get back," I told her slinging Ranma on my back the best I could. Shampoo nodded, and we quickly ran back to the house as fast as our legs could take us.

As we ran up the street to my house I felt as though I was going to collapse. _'Ranma can't die!' I yelled in my head 'He can't just leave me!' _I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes, but I held them back. I quickly ran into the house, and brought Ranma to his room where I laid him down. He was still breathing, but it was very faint.

Then I noticed Mr. Saotome in his panda form just staring at me. He then held up a sight that said "What happened?"

I didn't feel like dealing with this so I ran to the kitchen, and grabbed a pot of hot water. I soon returned, and dumped it on Mr. Saotome. "He drank a love potion that is going to kill him in two day if we don't get the antidote soon," I told him.

Mr. Saotome's face turned beat red. "He what?" he yelled at the top of his longs. He then broke out in tears. "What kind of a father am I letting this happen to my son?" he sobbed.

I rolled my eyes, and turned to the entryway where Cologne now stood. "Akane you need to find the things needed to make the antidote. Ranma will not only be affected by this, but Shampoo will also. To make the love potion Shampoo needed to put some of her life force into it so it would work, and by doing that she has sealed her fate with Ranma's. She soon will fall ill like he has, and will soon die if we don't get the antidote," she said looking at Shampoo with sympathetic eyes.

AN: Here is a nice long chapter for everyone! I hope you all like it. Please R&R!


End file.
